


rest, weak, movie

by lovebones



Series: sterek drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: sick cuddle time is required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebones/pseuds/lovebones
Summary: Yet another Sterek Drabble originating from tumblr.





	rest, weak, movie

“Haven’t you seen this movie before?”

Stiles hugged in response and simply hunkered down into his cuddle with Derek.

“And? I’m weak and sniffy, lemme have my comforts.”

He couldn’t see Derek, but he could feel the grin he must be sporting against his neck. Stiles sneezes and grumbled before resting against the werewolf’s broad chest. Being sick wasn’t very fun, but at least he got to spend quality time with his boyfriend, who couldn’t get sick due to his wolfy-ness.

“Stiles, you’ve watched it 7 times today.”  
“And we’re watching it again.”

Stiles simply grinned at Derek’s responding groan.


End file.
